1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid cargo vessels generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel stripping gutter which consumes less volume than conventional structures.
2. Background Art
Liquid cargo vessels have been used for years for transporting liquids such as petroleum and the products thereof. Such vessels typically have one or more generally rectangular tanks in which the liquid is carried. When unloading the liquid, provision must be made to assure that as much liquid as possible is removed from each tank, so that valuable product is not lost and to minimize the potential creation of pollution when the tanks are cleaned.
Conventionally, plates are inserted in each tank and along the length thereof to form a V-shaped bottom in each tank with the apex of the V on the centerline of the vessel. A sump with a deep well pump is installed at the aftermost part of the V. As the vessel trims by the stern when the vessel is unloaded, residual liquid flows downwards toward the V and aftwards toward the sump. Thus, essentially all the liquid is removed from the tanks.
A disadvantage with this conventional construction is that the volume defined between the plates and the hull of the vessel is relatively large and represents a reduction in liquid carrying capacity of the vessel.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a structure for the removal of residual liquid from a tank of a vessel which structure consumes a minimal volume of the tank.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a structure that is economically and easily constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.